


We Never Tell Her

by tinknevertalks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, I'm warning you up front, Not Shippy, Seriously not shippy, There be no romance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: When you've worked at the SGC this long, it takes a while to remember a face.





	We Never Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly pair of drabbles that came because I stay up much too late watching Stargate SG1. These drabbles are also known as, 'Another reason why Sam dumped Pete.' Hopefully my attempt at humour won't fall flat. Enjoy.

"I know why Pete looks familiar."  
Jack looked up sharply at Daniel. "Why?"  
"Remember Urgo?"  
"Oy, how can I forget?" Jack made a face. "I've seen Shanahan, recently in fact. He doesn't look like a famous tenor." He paused and shrugged. "No beard."  
Daniel smiled genially. "After Sam burnt herself, Urgo changed into that oily charicature..."  
Jack's eyes went wide. "Oh!" His eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. Ugh. Is that why you've--"  
"Taken to hiding in my office if there's a chance of Pete visiting?" He blinked. "That's right."  
The two looked at each other. "We never tell her," Jack told him.

\--

In the commissary, Sam sat across from Pete, smiling politely at his story (but daydreaming solutions to some technical problems). "Can you resist this?" His arms outstretched, his smile cocky yet cheesy, Sam was suddenly struck dumb by deja vu. Eyes widening, she swallowed her gasp. grateful for the cup of coffee unwittingly running interference.  
She was engaged to Urgo's physical ideal of an Air Force officer.  
The room was suddenly way too hot and way too small.  
"I've gotta go," she told him, before all but running out of the hall.  
Pete looked around, dazed. "What did I say?"


End file.
